Vengeance Will Be Sweet
by Dragonmoon-Eclipse
Summary: **Completed** Adam Copeland's p.o.v. of Rey Mysterio's injury at the hands of Albert


Disclaimer- I own nothing in the WWE.  
  
Rating- PG 13, just to be safe.  
  
Warning- Hey everyone, this story contains slash. You know, a male/male relationship. If this offends anyone, just skip it, okay?  
  
  
  
He paced back and forth in front of the television, keeping the corner of his eye on what was happening on the screen. He had a feeling that this match was going to totally reek of heinosity. Normally, Adam Copeland didn't worry too much about Rey when he was in the ring; he knew that his partner could take care of himself. Despite his size, Rey was one hell of an athlete. Then again, Rey usually wasn't in the ring with homophobic pieces of scum that were over twice his size.  
  
About halfway through the match, he heard Stephanie clear her throat. He stopped pacing and looked over at his long-time friend, who was sitting in one of the room's black leather couches. She had let him watch the match in her office for two simple reasons: one; it was close to the ring entrance and two; she knew that Adam couldn't watch the match alone. The General Manager of Smackdown!' Steph's facial expression was closely guarded, but her eyes told him without a doubt that she was worried too. She sighed, "Adam, I am so sorry about this. You know that I signed the match before you guys told us, and if I could have cancelled it, I would have."  
  
He held up a hand, sitting down next to her. Under other circumstances, he would have found her three days of apologizing funny and he would have teased her about it, but he really wasn't in the mood. "Yeah, I know Steph. we both do." He flinched as Albert slammed his boyfriend into the canvas. Hard.  
  
Adam started biting his nails and then stopped; Rey had always hated the habit. He reached over and scooped a pencil off of Steph's coffee table and began chewing on that instead.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Albert scored a three count. Adam tossed the pencil onto the coffee table and sighed in relief, half turning to face his friend. He flashed her a grin. "At least that's over, eh Steph? I was worried for a while." He trailed off, looking at his friend's expression of horror as she stared at the monitor.  
  
Adam turned in time to see Rey hanging upsidown from the turnbuckle, Albert poised for a chair shot. "H-He wouldn't, right Steph? He's just trying to scare us-" Adam was cut off abruptly as Albert slammed the chair into Rey's unprotected knee with a sickening thud.  
  
He didn't even pause to let it sink in, he just leapt from his seat and bolted out of Steph's office, running on pure instinct. His stomach was in knots and a million thoughts were racing through his mind. Adam pushed all of them away, except for one. He had to get to Rey. He was deeply afraid for his boyfriend, but he let anger coat his fear like bitter honey.  
  
The few seconds that it took him to reach the ring entrance felt like an eternity. Adam Copeland raced up the stairs, down the ramp, and slid into the ring. He was half disappointed when Albert scampered from the ring like a scalded dog; all he wanted to do was get his hands on him. Adam crouched protectively over Rey, not even really comprehending the insults and threats that passed his lips. One glance down into Rey's pain-glazed, amazing blue-eyes made tears spring to his own. He knew at that moment that he'd make that bastard pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, he and the refs carried Rey up the ramp. Once past the curtain, he insisted on walking on his own. Rey put pressure on his injured leg and let out a small, involuntary whimper. Adam saw the tears that Rey was to proud to shed glisten in his eyes and, having had enough, he scooped the smaller man into his arms and carried him down the steep stairs. The fact that Rey didn't bitch about being carried unnerved him; Adam knew that something had to be seriously wrong for the normally fiery Rey to act this passive.  
  
He kicked open the door to the trainer's room, and crossed it, setting Rey down on one of the room's medical exam tables. He pulled up a folding chair for himself and sat down, taking Rey's hand and smiling despite himself; now that people knew, he and Rey no longer had to hide gestures or wish that they could comfort one another. The head trainer came in a few moments later and sat down in front of him, moving his knee around and trying to assess the damage. Rey just gripped Adam's hand tighter, closing his eyes against the pain.  
  
The trainer stood up, letting go of his leg. "I'm going to call a hospital; you definitely need an MRI. And Rey. I'm sorry. Not everyone feels the way that Albert does."  
  
Rey nodded and the trainer left. Adam sat there, still gripping his hand; he knew Rey long enough to know that he was majorly claustrophobic. He took a deep breath, knowing that there'd be other chances to be number one contender; all that mattered was Rey. "I'm going with you, babe. You can't do this alone."  
  
"But your match."  
  
"There'll always be more matches."  
  
"No," Rey said firmly. He was trying to sound okay and failing miserably. He put up a hand to silence Adam before he could interrupt. "You need this. You need to be worried about your career, man. Come down after your match. Besides, knowing hospitals, I'll still be waiting when you get down there."  
  
"I love you Rey."  
  
"Same here. Oh, and Adam." he gave him a stern look, "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"You know me-"  
  
"Exactly my point. Don't do something stupid."  
  
  
  
Adam hobbled into Rey's hospital room a short while later, using a pair of crutches. Rey sat up and looked over at him, shaking his head. "You did something stupid, didn't you Adam?"  
  
"Ummm. no. You go in for your MRI yet?"  
  
"Nice question evasion. And no, no I haven't."  
  
The nurse shook her head. "He insisted on waiting for you, Mr. Copeland."  
  
Rey gave him a stern look, gesturing towards his leg. "Not to get off topic, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. That punk Albert jumped me before my match. After."  
  
"After what?"  
  
"After I sorta, kinda. jumped him."  
  
Rey shook his head, chuckling. "How'd I know that you'd do something like that, babe?"  
  
He gave him one of his most adorable half-pouts. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Adam broke into a grin. "Alright fine, I'm not. Albert's a punk and he deserved it for messing with my guy. I was trying to send a message." Just like I will next week during that one on one match that I'm going to challenge him to, he thought.  
  
Rey laughed again. "Do me a favor. I know that you won't drop this for a while; now you don't have to, because the fans won't think that you're getting revenge for me. Just be careful. We don't want you to end up in the hospital too."  
  
"Sure, sure." Adam hobbled over to his bedside. "Spoil my fun." He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
Rey broke away first. "I'm serious. Watch it, babe. Albert's dangerous."  
  
"I will, don't worry so much."  
  
The nurse cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, we really need to get that MRI done."  
  
Rey groaned and Adam shook his head. This was going to be a long night. He would go to get Rey's MRI done and then he'd call Stephanie. And when all was said and done, Albert had better watch his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note- Okay, I wrote this story a few months back and then. umm. kinda "misplaced" the disk that I found it on. It's just a short, pointless one-chapter thing that I wrote because Adam crouching protectively over Rey just brought slashy ideas to my head. Lemme know what you think. 


End file.
